This invention relates to a large current connector which is, for example, used in an electric vehicle such as an electric car.
For example, this type of connector is disclosed in JP A 2014-238929 (Patent Document 1), the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Referring to FIG. 26, Patent Document 1 discloses a second connector (connector) 900 which comprises a second housing (housing) 910 made of insulator, two second power terminals (contacts) 920 each made of conductor and two cables 930 each coated with insulation. The cables 930 are connected to the contacts 920, respectively. The housing 910 has two accommodation portions 912 formed therewithin, wherein the accommodation portions 912 correspond to the contacts 920, respectively. Each of the accommodation portions 912 has an opening (not shown) which is positioned at a lower end, or the negative Z-side end, thereof. Each of the contacts 920 is inserted into the corresponding accommodation portion 912 from below together with an upper end, or the positive Z-side end, of the cable 930 and accommodated within the accommodation portion 912, so that electric shock, which might be caused because of contact with the conductive body such as the contacts 920 and the core wires of the cables 930, can be prevented.
Referring to FIGS. 26 and 27, the contact 920 is connected to a connection structure other than the cable 930 depending on usage of the connector 900. For example, the contact 920 is sometimes connected to a bus bar 940.
As described above, the contact may be connected to a variety of connection structures such as a cable and a bus bar depending on usage of the connector. The accommodation portion of the housing is preferred to have a shape which allows easy insertion of the specific connection structure which is actually connected to the contact. Therefore, the housing of the existing connector is formed so as to be suitable to the shape of the specific connection structure. However, there is a request that the housing is standardized for various connection structures so that manufacturing cost can be reduced.